hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Diskusjon:Eddie Holte
Vi får et visst problem her. :Det begynner vel å bli ganske klart at den "Edvin" vi har kjent, er en bedrager som egentlig heter Erik, og at Eddie Holte er den virkelige "gutten på bildet". :Det betyr igjen at omtrent hele "Før serien"-seksjonen i artikkelen om Edvin egentlig gjelder Eddie, ikke Erik. Vi får tro at "ombyttingen" skjedde rundt år 2000, da Edith var blitt dement, men før hun havnet på hjem (siden personalet der aldri kan ha kjent noen annen enn Erik som hennes angivelige "sønn"). ::Jeg flyttet fødselsdatoen (kjent fra tavlekoden) over fra Erik-Edvin til Eddie, siden den egentlig må gjelde ham. Eriks eksakte fødselsdato er ukjent. Ellers foreslår jeg at vi har is i magen til vi vet mer om hvordan Erik overtok Eddies plass, men før eller siden må nok mye av bakgrunnsstoffet om Edvin flyttes over til artikkelen om Eddie. Forhåpentligvis finner vi etter hvert ut av Eriks sanne bakgrunn. --Tirindo (diskusjon) okt 17., 2014 kl. 06:36 (UTC) ::Det virker som at Erik har brukt Eddies identitet en stund, og jeg vil tro at vi får vite mer om dette i tiden fremover. ::Ettersom det er Eddie som egentlig heter Edvin Holte, tror jeg det på sikt er best å gjøre om Edvin Holte-siden til å handle om han, og heller lage en ny karakterside til Erik. Jeg tipper at vi får vite sistnevntes virkelige etternavn etter hvert, og i såfall bør han heller gå under sitt virkelige navn. --Khavithe (diskusjon) okt 17., 2014 kl. 17:07 (UTC) :::Men hvordan gjør vi det med episodeguiden da og andre plasser det er linket til Edvin? Skal vi la det stå Edvin og så linke til Erik? EKS: Erik --Torfje (diskusjon) okt 22., 2014 kl. 09:53 (UTC) Ja, jeg tror det er den beste løsningen. --Khavithe (diskusjon) okt 22., 2014 kl. 14:52 (UTC) Hvor mange gram? "På et tidspunkt selger han identiteten sin for et par gram heroin til en mann ved navn Erik." Jeg mener å huske at han sa "et par HUNDRE gram", men jeg er ikke sikker. Noen som har Sumo og kan sjekke? --Tirindo (diskusjon) nov 20., 2014 kl. 09:29 (UTC) Jeg sjekket nå, og han sier "et par hundre gram". --Khavithe (diskusjon) nov 20., 2014 kl. 14:31 (UTC) Fengslede karakterer? Jeg ser noen har ført Eddie opp under "Fengslede karakterer", men det er det da ingen grunn til? Jada, politiet tok ham med seg etter skytedramaet, men av Junis replikker i neste episode fremgår det at han slett ikke ble tiltalt eller satt i fengsel. Eller har jeg gått glipp av noe ganske vesentlig her? --Tirindo (diskusjon) mar 29., 2015 kl. 12:59 (UTC) :Ingenting er blitt sagt om at han er fengslet, nei. --Ditter (diskusjon) mar 29., 2015 kl. 23:46 (UTC) ::Det har ikke blitt antydet eller sagt noe om at han er i fengsel, så det er ingen grunn til at han skal ligge i denne kategorien. Når det skal sies mener jeg at det faktisk er straffbart å drepe i selvforsvar her i Norge, og i såfall er det ikke helt urealistisk at har fått en (kort) fengselsstraff. Det kan jo også være nettopp derfor Juni og Eva forvalter Eddies verdier. Jeg har uansett inntrykk av at de bevisst unnlot å si akkurat hva som skjedde med ham for at han kan kunne skrives inn igjen når enn de vil. Men som sagt har vi ingen bekreftelser på verken det ene eller det andre, og dermed er det ikke noe grunnlag for at han skal ligge i kategorien for fengslede karakterer. --Khavithe (diskusjon) mar 31., 2015 kl. 13:38 (UTC) :::Nå hadde "Anonym" igjen puttet inn kategorien Fengslede karakterer, og igjen har jeg fjernet den. Vet du noe vi andre ikke vet, Anonym? --Tirindo (diskusjon) apr 5., 2015 kl. 01:38 (UTC) :::: ... og nå har anonym pinadø satt inn kategorien "Fengslede karakterer" IGJEN. Hallo, kjære deg, denne wikien handler ikke om å skrive fan fiction! Serien gir oss ingen grunn til å tro at Eddie havnet i fengsel. Må vi innhente offisielle uttalelser fra produksjonen og skuespiller Mikkel Mosfeldt før du gir deg på dette? Og den nyoppfunne kategorien "Redningsmann karakter" (som for øvrig burde skrives i ett ord) virker så vag at den er meningsløs. --Tirindo (diskusjon) apr 5., 2015 kl. 10:10 (UTC) Advarsel til bidragsyter på IT-adressen 80.212.15.243 Vedkommende har nok en gang satt inn kategorien "Fengslede karakterer" på Eddie Holte, selv om flere administratorer har diskutert saken og blitt enige om at denne kategoriseringen ikke har noe grunnlag. Dette vitner om at brukeren ikke riktig skjønner spillereglene her, og vedkommende flørter med utestenging. En gjennomgang av mye av redigeringen til denne brukeren vitner om at den er ganske hodeløs, skjønt ikke helt opplagt vandalisme. - Vedkommende har lagt inn kategoriseringen "Karaktergallerier" i artiklene om Gabriel Munthe, Nanna Henriksen og Karl Ramstad, selv om ingen av disse faktisk har noen gallerier. - Vedkommende har lagt inn kategoriseringen "Avdøde karakterer" i artikkelen om Jens August Anker-Hansen, selv om produksjonen (på den offisielle Facebook-siden) klart har tilkjennegitt at det IKKE er bekreftet at Jens August er død. Man kan selvsagt si at f.eks. Arnfinn Lyckes død heller ikke er klart "bekreftet", og likevel har vi lagt ham under Avdøde karakterer. Her har produksjonen imidlertid gitt uttrykk for at vi har hatt et klart avskjed med karakteren (selv om de har gitt seg selv en liten åpning hvis de siden skulle ønske å ta ham inn igjen). - Vedkommende har likeledes karakterisert Alexander Löw og Hugo Anker-Hansen jr. som "avdøde karakterer", selv om det aldri har blitt sagt at de er døde; karakterene trådte bare ut av serien. Det stemmer at SKUESPILLERNE som fremstilte dem, nå er døde, men karakterene kan i prinsippet kommet tilbake når som helst (selvsagt i recastet versjon). Jeg opprettet den nye kategorien "Avdøde skuespillere" for å klargjøre dette; hvis en skuespiller er død, er det skuespilleren og ikke karakteren som skal plasseres der. Det fleste av disse problemene er nå fikset igjen, men vi faste (og seriøse) bidragsytere har ikke til jobb å stadig reparere tankeløs redigering og kategorisering. Vi må nå NOK en gang fjerne kategorisreringen "Fengslende karakterer" fra Eddie Holte; hvis bruker på adressen 80.212.15.243 enda en gang prøver å sette den inn, vil jeg anbefale at vedkommende blir utestengt. --Tirindo (diskusjon) apr 5., 2015 kl. 13:21 (UTC)